Kuroshitsuji Facebook
by Knight-kun
Summary: The characters of kuroshitsuji has found out about Facebook! What will happen? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

Kuroshitsuji or Facebook

* * *

(**Ciel Phantomhive** is now friends with **Sebastian Michaelis**)

(**Sebastian Michaelis** has posted on **Ciel Phantomhive**'s wall)

**Sebastian Michaelis – Ciel Phantomhive**

**Sebastian:**

''Thank you for accepting me bocchan''

2 Hours ago Like Comment

(Two Commens)

**Ciel:**

''I only did it because you're my butler, got it?''

1 and 59 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''Yes my lord''

1 and 58 Minutes ago Like

(**Grell Sutcliff** has posted on **Sebastian Michaelis**'s wall)

**Grell Sutcliff – Sebastian Michaelis**

**Grell:**

''Sebby-chan! Please let me bear your children! I promise I'll be a good mother!''

1 and 57 Minutes ago Like

((Twelve Comments)

**Ciel:**

''Gross. Just plain disgusting''

1 and 56 Minutes ago Like

(3 People like this)

**Sebastian:**

''*Twitch* Can you please not say such disgusting things in the presence of my young lord?''

1 and 55 Minutes ago Like

**Grell:**

''HUH?! But what's wrong with showing my love to you too the whole world?!''

1 and 54 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''Everything''

1 and 53 Minutes ago Like

**Grell:**

''Huh?! Well, at least I still have Will''

1 and 52 Minutes ago Like

**Willam:**

''No you don't''

1 and 51 Minutes ago Like

**Grell:**

''Fine, then Ronald''

1 and 50 Minutes ago Liike

**Ronald:**

''Sorry dude, I don't roll that way. I rather swing with girls.''

1 and 49 Minutes ago Like

**Grell:**

''But, I'm a girl deep inside!''

1 and 48 Minutes ago Like

**Ronald:**

''Yeah, inside not outside. So, no.''

1 and 47 Minutes ago Like

**Grell:**

*Depression*

1 and 46 Minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Che, weirdo gets what he deserves''

1 and 45 Minutes ago Like

(50 People like this)

(**Ciel Phantomhive** is now friends with **Alois Trancy**)

(**Alois Trancy** has posted on **Ciel Phantomhive**'s wall)

**Alois Trancy – Ciel Phantomhive**

**Alois:**

''Oh Ciel!''

1 and 44 Minutes ago Like Comment

(Twelve Comments)

**Ciel:**

''What?''

1 and 43 Minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''I miss that taste of your ear *Smirks*''

1 and 42 Minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''…Sebastian.''

1 and 41 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''Yes?''

1 and 40 Minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Please do something about him''

1 and 39 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''Yes my lord''

1 and 38 Minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''Huh? What's that suppose-aei;awronvsdh''

1 and 37 Minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

''What happened?''

1 and 36 Minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''One word, Sebastian.''

1 and 35 Minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

''I see''

1 and 34 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''The task is done my lord''

1 and 33 Minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Good''

1 and 34 Minutes ago Like

(**Ciel Phantomhive** is now friends with **Undertaker**)

(**Elizabeth Midford** is now in a relationship with **Ciel Phantomhive**)

**Elizabeth:**

''YAY! CIEL!''

1 and 33 Minutes ago Like Comment

(Fourteen Comments)

**Paula:**

''Good for you mistress! * Smiles*''

1 and 32 Minutes ago Like

**Elizabeth:**

''Thank you Paula, now I must go visit Ciel''

1 and 31 Minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''You don't have to Elizabeth''

1 and 30 Minutes ago Like

**Elizabeth:**

''Ciel, didn't I tell you to call me Lizzy?''

1 and 29 Minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''L-Lizzy''

1 and 28 Minutes ago Like

* * *

So, this is my new fanfic you guys like it. Also a little announcement, updates for this story and the Death Note one will be on hold for a little while. why you ask? simple my shoulders have been hurting so i need to rest up. Anyways, plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

Kuroshitsuji or Facebook

* * *

**Elizabeth**:

''That's better. *Smiles*''

1 and 27 Minutes ago Like

**Alois**:

''NO! Bitch! HE'S MINE!''

1 and 26 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian**:

''Actually, his soul is mine *Smirks*''

1 and 25 Minutes ago Like

**Ciel**:

''I don't belong to any of you. So, shut up''

1 and 24 Minutes ago Like

**Alois**:

''CIEL! You're so cute!''

1 and 23 Minutes ago Like

**Elizabeth**:

''REALLY CUTE!''

1 and 22 Minutes ago Like

**Alois**:

''Totally!''

1 and 21 Minutes ago Like

**Ciel**:

''Faggots''

1 and 20 Minutes ago Like

**Claude**:

''Indeed''

1 and 19 Minutes ago Like

(**Elizabeth Midford** has changed her alternative name to** Lizzy**)

**Ciel**:

''Well that was to be expected''

1 and 18 Minutes ago Like

(Eight Comments)

**Sebastian**:

''Indeed''

1 and 17 Minutes ago Like

**Claude**:

''Hey, that's my line!''

1 and 16 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian**:

''Yes, but I'm his butler, so I should agree with him''

1 and 15 Minutes ago Like

**Claude**:

''Go die, I'm his butler too''

1 and 14 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian**:

''But I was here first.''

1 and 13 Minutes ago Like

**Claude**:

''...''

1 and 12 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian**:

''I win''

1 amd 11 Minutes ago Like

**Ciel**:

''Idiots''

1 and 10 Minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Can one of you two idiots get me tea?''

1 and 9 Minutes ago Like Comments

(Eight Comments)

**Sebastian**:

''Yes my lord''

1 and 8 Minutes ago Like

**Claude**:

''No, I shall''

1 and 7 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian**:

''No, I shall''

1 and 6 Minutes ago Like

**Claude**:

''I shall''

1 and 5 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian**:

''I shall''

1 and 4 Minutes ago Like

**Ciel**:

''One of you idiots make my tea already.''

1 and 3 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian**:

''YES MY LORD!''

1 and 2 Minutes ago Like

**Claude**:

''YES MY LORD!''

1 and 2 Minutes ago Like

(**Bardroy** has posted on **Ciel Phantomhive**'s wall)

**Bardroy**:

''Bocchan, why is Sebastian and that new guy fighting in the kitchen?''

1 and 1 Minutes ago Like Comment

(Six Comments)

**Ciel**:

''They're idiots, that's why.''

1 Hour ago Like

**Finnian**:

''SUGOI! They're cooking as such a fast speed''

59 Minutes ago Like

**Mey-Rin**:

''Impressive!''

58 Minutes ago Like

**Ciel**:

''Cooking? I only asked them to make me tea. What are they cooking?''

57 Minutes ago Like

**Bardroy**:

''A cake, I think?''

56 Minutes ago Like

**Finnian**:

''If it's a cake, then it's a really BIG cake!''

55 Minutes ago Like

(**Sebastian Michaelis** has posted on **Ciel Phantomhive**'s wall)

**Sebastian Michaelis** – **Ciel Phantomhive**

**Sebastian**:

''Bocchan, I am done''

54 Minutes ago Like

(Thirty Five Comments)

**Claude**:

''No, I was done first my lord''

53 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian**:

''No, I was done first. Don't believe him my lord''

52 Minutes ago Like

**Ciel**:

''Can you two shut up?''

51 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian**:

''My lord, I made your favorites, tiramisu cake and earl gray tea''

50 Minutes ago Like

**Claude**:

''Well, I made chocolate mouse cake and Japanese green tea!''

49 Minutes ago Like

* * *

I typed in this in with chp.1 of this. Plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own

Kuroshitsuji or Facebook

* * *

**Sebastian:**

''NO! Bocchan doesn't like that. He likes tiramisu cake and earl gray tea! Right Bocchan?''

48 Minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''I honestly don't give and damn. Just give me cake''

47 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''Forgive me bocchan. I shall give it to you right away.''

46 Minutes ago Like

(69 People like this)

**Ciel:**

''Only perverted people would like that. That number of people alone is perverted''

45 Minutes ago Like

(2 People like this)

**Sebastian:**

''Shall I dispose of them, bocchan?''

44 Minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''No, let the other one do it. I need you in here incase something happens''

43 Minutes ago Like

(One person likes this)

**Claude:**

''Yes, my lord''

42 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''Glad to see I'm the most important after all *Smirks*''

41 Minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

''SHUT UP! At least I get to do something, unlike you.''

40 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''Actually, I do lots at the manor unlike you who just stands there and watch. Since I am the main butler of the household. Right, Bocchan?''

39 Minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''…''

38 Minutes ago Like

**Mey-Rin:**

''Ah! Bocchan must have fell asleep again!''

37 Minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

''Sleep? But it's only 1pm.''

36 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastain:**

''Bocchan likes to take naps during the afternoon when he's not working''

35 Minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''NAPS! What is he a frickin' 5 year old? Claude, I don't understand why you want to work for him, when I'm better!''

34 Minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

''I want to work for him because he has more discipline than you''

33 Minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!''

32 Minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

''It means what it means''

31 Minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

*Pouts*

30 Minutes ago Like

* * *

Here's chapter 3. srry if its short, it looks pretty long on word document. tht's all have to say. Plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own

Kuroshitsuji or Facebook

* * *

**Ciel**:

''Only kids pout''

29 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian**:

''That's very true bocchan''

28 Minutes ago Like

**Claude**:

''Kissing up, eh?''

27 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian**:

''No, I'm simply agreeing with my young master''

26 Minutes ago Like

**Claude**:

''Yeah, right''

25 Minutes ago Like

**Ciel**:

''Shut the hell up, both of you. You two both woke me up from my nap''

24 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian**:

''Forgive me bocchan''

23 Minutes ago Like

**Claude**:

''Forgive me, master''

22 Minutes ago Like

**Ciel**:

''Whatever. I'm going back to sleep. Do NOT disturb me this time, got it?''

21 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian**:

''Yes, my lord''

20 Minutes ago Like

**Claude**:

''Yes, my lord''

20 Minutes ago Like

(**Sebastian** **Michaelis **has posted on** Claude Faustus**'s wall**)**

**Sebastian Michaelis – Claude Faustus**

**Sebastian**:

''Look at what you did, you angered the young master''

1 Hour and 30 Minutes ago Like Comment

(Seventeen Comments)

**Claude**:

''Me! It was you!''

1 and 29 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian**:

''No, it was you''

1 and 28 Minutes ago Like

**Claude**:

''YOU!''

1 and 27 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian**:

''YOU!''

1 and 26 Minutes ago Like

**Claude**:

''YOU!''

1 and 25 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian**:

''YOU!''

1 and 24 Minutes ago Like

**Claude**:

''YOU!''

1 and 23 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian**:

''YOU!''

1 and 22 Minutes ago Like

**Ciel**:

''Will both of you shut up?''

1 and 21 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian**:

''Bocchan…..''

1 and 20 Minutes ago Like

**Ciel**:

''If you're going to squabble, don't do it outside my door and on facebook too. Got it?''

1 and 19 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian**:

''Yes, my lord''

1 and 18 Minutes ago Like

**Claude**:

''I understand''

1 and 17 Minutes ago Like

**Ciel**:

''Good, now shut up and let me sleep''

1 and 16 Minutes ago Like

**Sebastian**:

''Understood''

1 and 15 Minutes ago Like

**Claude**:

''Yes, my lord''

1 and 14 Minutes ago Like

* * *

Her's chapter 4! Btw i'm thinking of doing another fb story (Yes, most of my storyies are probably gonna be a fb parody) and i need you guys to decide wat u i'm gonna make a new story called ''Anime dares!'' so if u want, you guys can Pm me a dare from an anime you like and it will be included in the story

-Hitman reborn or Hetalia or just both

i set up a poll for u guys to vote.

Also i'm gonna make a new story called ''Anime dares!'' so if u want, you guys can Pm me a dare from an anime you like and it will be included in the story

Tht's all for review!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own

Kuroshitsuji or Faccebook

* * *

(**Ciel Phantomhiv**e has posted on **Sebastian Michaelis**'s wall)

**Ciel – Sebastian**

**Ciel:**

''I wake up and I find you two idiots fighting?''

1 and 13 minutes ago Comment Like

(Twenty three Comments)

**Sebastian:**

''I apologize bocchan. But he was saying slander about you, and I just had to stop him.''

1 and 12 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

''I certainly was not! He's lying my lord!''

1 and 11 minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''Yes you were! DON'T BELIEVE THIS LIAR MY LORD!''

1 and 10 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

''NO I WASN'T!''

1 and 9 minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''YES YOU WERE!''

1 and 8 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Why is there a sheep in the room?''

1 and 7 minutes ago Like

**Sebastian**:

''Huh?''

1 and 6 minutes ago Likes

(150 People likes this)

**Claude:**

''What do you mean my lord?''

1 and 5 minutes ago Like

(90 People like this)

**Ciel:**

''I mean, there's a frickin' sheep in my office. Sebastian, get rid of it for me.''

1 and 4 minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''Yes, my lord.''

1 and 3 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

HAH! THE GREAT CIEL PHANTOMHIVE IS SCARED OF A SHEEP! HAHAHAHA!''

1 and 2 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''I'm not scared of a stupid sheep. I just think it's weird that a sheep can wear a suit and walk around on two legs. Also it stole my cake.''

1 and 1 minutes ago Like

(One person likes this)

**Alois:**

''HAHAHAHAHA- wait. What?''

1 Hour ago Like

(100 People like this)

**Sebastian:**

''The sheep got away bocchan.''

59 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Tch.''

58 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

''Don't worry Bocchan! I shall catch the sheep!''

57 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Tch. Do what you want. I don't really give a damn. I just wanted that stupid sheep out of my office. Sebastian, go make me more cake.''

56 minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''Yes, my lord.''

55 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Other butler, go make me some Earl gray tea.''

54 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

''Yes, my lord.''

53 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''Claude! He doesn't even bother learning you name! WHY DO YOU WANT TO WORK FOR HIM?''

52 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

''Because he's better than you''

51 minutes later.

**Ciel**:

''Damn right I am.''

50 minutes ago Like

(9 people like this)

**Alois:**

*Pouts*

49 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Baby.''

48 minutes ago Like

(5 People like this)

* * *

Here's chp.5. the sheep thing is from this Kuroshitsuji manga parody i read, and i think it was very funny. it's called ''**KUROSHITSUJI DJ - BLACK SHEEP**''. you guys can read it online, also make sure to vote on my poll which new story that you guys want. that's all, plz review!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own

Kuroshitsuji of Facebook

* * *

**Alois:**

''I'm not the baby, YOU ARE!''

47 minutes ago Like Comment

(Seventeen comments)

**Ciel:**

''Yeah, I'm the baby. *Rolls eyes*''

46 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''DON'T YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!''

45 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Already did baby.''

44 minutes ago Like

(Timber and eight others like this)

**Alois:**

''WHY DID MY WORKERS EVEN LIKE THAT?''

43 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Because it's true''

42 minutes ago Like

(9 People like this)

**Alois:**

!

41 minutes ago Like

(50 People like this)

**Alois:**

''WHY DO SO MANY PEOPLE LAUGH AT MY PAIN?''

40 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Because it's funny''

39 minutes ago Like

(200 People like that)

**Alois:**

''…I hate my life…*Depression*''

38 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Good for you, now go die.''

37 minutes ago Like

(9 People like this)

**Alois:**

''Whyyyy?...''

36 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''If you hate your life, then go die''

35 minutes ago Like

(5 People like this)

**Alois:**

''…I'm not gonna go on facebook for a while…''

34 minutes ago Like

(80 People like this)

**Ciel**:

''Good riddance''

33 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''Everyone on facebook ARE BULLIES! *Sobs*''

32 minutes ago Like

(**Alois Trancy** has logged off)

**Ciel:**

''Thank god. Maybe I can get some rest now.''

31 minutes ago Like

(**Bardroy** has posted on **Finnian**'s wall)

**Bardroy - Finnian**

**Bard:**

''OI FINNI! DON'T GO EATING THAT!''

30 minutes ago Like Comment

**Finni:**

''Why? Ade;ghgegha;I;yrighi *Barfs*''

29 minutes ago Like

**Bard:**

''…That's why…''

28 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''*Sighs* maybe not''

27 minutes ago Like

(**Ciel Phantomhive** have Posted on **Sebastian Michaelis**'s wall)

**Ciel Phantomhive – Sebastian Michaelis**

**Ciel:**

''Sebastian, go silence the servants while I try to get some rest.''

1 hour ago Like Comment

(Two Comments)

**Sebastian:**

''Yes, my lord''

59 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

''…I stopped trying…''

58 minutes ago Like

(**Grell Sutcliff** has posted on **Sebastian Michaelis**'s wall)

**Grell Sutcliff – Sebastian Michaelis**

**Grell:**

''OH SEBBY-CHAN!''

57 minutes ago Like Comments

(Seven Comments)

**Sebastian:**

''*Twitch* What do you want?''

56 minutes ago Like

**Grell:**

''AH! So cruel! I was just wondering have you seen an alpaca wearing the same clothes as me?''

55 minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''…Have you gone crazy?''

54 minutes ago Like

(Seven People like this)

**Sebastian:**

''No! he's just my new pet, and it seems he ran away.''

53 minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''…You have a pet Alpaca?''

52 minutes ago Like

(Fifteen People like this)

**Grell:**

''YES!''

51 minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''…*ignores*''

50 minutes ago Like

(23 People like this)

**Grell:**

''DON'T IGNORE ME!''

49 minutes ago Like

* * *

Here's chp.6. the Alpaca thing is from this Kuroshitsuji manga parody i read, and i think it was very funny. it's called ''**KUROSHITSUJI DJ - BLACK SHEEP**''. you guys can read it online, that's all, plz review!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own

Kuroshitsuji or Facebook

* * *

**Sebastian:**

''I can ignore you if I want.''

48 minutes ago Like Comment

(Nine comments)

**Grell:**

''BUT WHY? I LOOOOVVVVVVEEEEE YOU SO MUCH!''

47 minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''But I do not own any feelings for you, except irritation.''

46 minutes ago Like

**Grell:**

''*Pouts* Why do you have to say that? IT HURT MY FEELINGS! *Sobs*''

45 minutes ago Like

(150 People like this)

**Grell:**

''WHY DID SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE THAT? WHAT AM I! ALOIS!''

44 minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''Yes, yes you are.''

43 minutes ago Like

(250 People like this)

**Grell:**

''*Sobs* Well…BOO TOO ALL OF YOU! (!_!)''

42 minutes ago Like

(**Grell Sutcliff** has logged off)

**Sebastian:**

''And the last annoying person, gone.''

41 minutes ago Like

(80 People like this)

**Ronald:**

''YEAH! PARTY!''

2 hours ago Like Comment

(Twenty two Comments)

**Timber:**

''To Ronald, (~o~)''

1 and 59 minutes ago Like

(60 People like this)

**Ronald:**

''WHAT! I'm no crazy! Will! Am I crazy?''

1 and 58 minutes ago Like

**William:**

''( '_' ) yes you are''

1 and 57 minutes ago Like

**Ronald:**

''WHAT! Btw you don't have to be so serious about everything.''

1 and 56 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''All of you shut up, you woke me up. (-_-)''

1 and 55 minutes ago Like

**Ronald:**

''Why should we listen to a kid like you? HUH? WE'RE SHINIGAMI! (*O*)''

1 and 54 minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''No one talks to bocchan like that.''

1 and 53 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

''No one talks to bocchan like that.''

1 and 53 minutes ago Like

**Ronald:**

''Aww…CRAP! (-_-;)''

1 and 52 minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''Damn right you messed up.''

1 and 51 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

''Damn right you messed up.''

1 and 51 minutes ago Like

**Ronald:**

''(XOX)''

1 and 50 minutes ago Like

(**Alois Trancy** has logged on)

**Alois:**

''Oh you're in for it now''

1 and 49 minutes ago Like

**Ciel**:

''Why did you log back on?''

1 and 48 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''because I can, it's not against the law.''

1 and 47 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''No, it's just your presence annoys me''

1 and 46 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

( ;_; )

1 and 45 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Crybaby''

1 and 44 minutes ago Like

(9 People like this)

**Ronald:**

''So, anyone up for the party or what?''

1 and 4 minutes ago Like

* * *

here's Chp.7, i can finally type more than i used too because i just got my new keyboard.(didn't type as much for this chp. cuz its midnight)Btw, the emoticons in this chp. pretty much explain for themselves. thts all for now, plz review!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own

Kuroshitsuji or Facebook

* * *

**Ciel:**

''No one is up for your stupid party, except for the stupid crybaby over there.''

1 and 3 minutes ago Like Comment

(Eighteen Comments)

**Alois:**

''HEY! I RESENT THAT!''

1 and 2 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''No one cares''

1 and 1 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

( ; _ ; )

1 hour ago Like

**Ciel:**

''See? You ARE a crybaby.''

59 minutes ago Like

(9 People like this)

**Alois:**

''( !_! ) even my workers liked it…''

58 minutes afo Like

**Ciel:**

''*Smirks* I guess **EVEN** they hate you, just like Claude.''

57 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

( ; O ; )

56 minutes ago Like

(150 People like this)

**Alois:**

''WHY DO SO MANY PEOPLE LOVE MY PAIN?''

55 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Because it's funny''

54 minutes ago Like

**Ronald:**

''HEY! D-don't pick on t-the little guy! H-he's just trying to live life! But I'm gonna take away his life sooner or later! HAHAHA!''

53 minutes ago Like via mobile

**Alois:**

( ;O; )

52 minutes ago Like

**William:**

''Ronald, are you drunk?''

51 minutes ago Like

**Ronald:**

''IM ALSO STONED OFF MY ASS!''

50 minutes ago Like via mobile

**William:**

'*Sighs* what a disgrace to shinigamis everywhere''

49 minutes ago Like

**Grell:**

''RONALD! WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE A DRINK WITH ME!''

48 minutes ago Like via mobile

**Ronald:**

''NO WAY DUDE! YOU MIGHT DO SOMETHING TO ME! HAHAHAHA!''

47 minutes ago Like via mobile

**William:**

''Like I said, disgrace to all shinigamis everywhere.''

46 minutes ago Like

(**Ronald Knox** has changed his profile picture)

**Alois:**

''Is that Knox guy naked?''

2 hours ago Like Comments

(Eight Comments)

**Ronald:**

''HELL YEAH DUDE! PAAARRRRTTTTTYYYYY!''

1 and 59 minutes ago Like via mobile

**Ciel:**

''That shinigami is really an idiot''

1 and 58 minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''Bocchan! Don't look at the picture! It's not suited for a child like yourself''

1 and 57 minutes ago Like via mobile

**Ciel:**

''I'm 13 years old and the head of the Phantomhive family! I can look at whatever I want!''

1 and 56 minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''But bocchan-''

1 and 55 minutes ago Like via mobile

**Ciel:**

''NO BUTS! I said I can look at whatever I want!''

1 and 54 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''YOU'RE 13 YEARS OLD? YOU LOOK WAAAY YOUNGER!''

1 and 53 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''…Shut up…''

1 and 52 minutes ago Like

* * *

heres chapter 9, anyways here a notice. i am going to write a -man facebook(cuz im currently addicted to it) thts all for now,plz review


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own

Kuroshitsuji or Facebook

* * *

(**Ciel Phantomhive** has posted on **Alois Trancy**'s wall)

**Ciel Phantomhive – Alois Trancy**

**Ciel:**

''You have your butler back, happy?''

2 hours ago Like Comment

(Five Comments)

**Alois:**

''HELL YES! *( ^o^ )*''

1 and 59 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

''*Sigh* I cannot believe I'm stuck with you again… ( -_- )''

1 and 58 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''Awww… don't say that Claude, I'll make sure to treat you with more love and care this time. (*-*)''

1 and 57 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

''Oh great…''

1 and 56 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Oh brother… *rolls eyes*''

1 and 55 minutes ago Like

(**Alois Trancy** has posted on **Claude Faustus**'s wall)

**Alois Trancy – Claude Faustus**

**Alois:**

''CLAUDE! I CAN'T FIND MY SHORTS!''

2 hours ago Like Comment

(Twenty Eight Comments)

**Claude:**

''*Sighs*''

1 and 59 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''YOU DON'T POST THAT ON THE INTERNET, YOU NITWIT!''

1 and 58 minutes ago Like

(50 People like this)

**Alois**:

''I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU! I was talking to my dear Claude, right Claude?

(n_n)''

1 and 57 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

''*Sigh* Please don't talk to me…''

1 and 56 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''Claude… *Sobs* (!_!)''

1 and 55 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

''Ask Hana to help you look for your shorts, I don't feel like it (=_=)''

1 and 54 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''B-but you're my butler… you have to help me. And I can't ask Hana…''

1 and 53 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

''And why is that?''

1 and 52 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''B-because I wasn't wearing anything under my shorts… (-_-;)''

1 and 51 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Disgusting…''

1 and 50 minutes ago Like

(150 People like this)

**Sebastian:**

''Truly disgusting…''

1 and 49 minutes ago Like

(150 People like this)

**Alois:**

''YOU TWO PRACTICLY COMMENTED THE SAME THING! AND THE SAME PEOPLE LIKE THE COMMENTS!''

1 and 48 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''Even Claude liked the comments…*Sobs* (!_!)''

1 and 47 minutes ago Like

**Timber:**

''Young master is very odd but cute when in despair''

1 and 46 minutes ago Like

(Four People like this)

**Thomas:**

''I totally agree''

1 and 45 minutes ago Like

**Cantebury:**

''Me too''

1 and 44 minutes ago Like

**Hana:**

''I think young master is just a disturbed little boy''

1 and 43 minutes ago Like

(285 People like this)

**Alois:**

''*Sobs* (!_!)''

1 and 43 minutes ago Like

**Timber:**

''See? His face when he's crying, it's adorable isn't it?''

1 and 42 minutes ago Like

**Thomas:**

''I totally see what you're getting at''

1 and 41 minutes ago Like

**Cantebury:**

''Yup, me too''

1 and 40 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''*Sobs* Everyone's picking on me…(!_!)''

1 and 39 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''I think you deserve it…''

1 and 38 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

*depressed*

1 and 37 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

''I found your shorts…''

1 and 36 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''*Gasps* YAY! *(^o^)*''

1 and 35 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''*Sighs* I'm surrounded by idiots…''

* * *

here's the new chp! i think i kinda bullied Alois in not like i don't like him, i was just typing watever came into my head. thts all for now so,plz review!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own

Kuroshitsuji or Facebook

* * *

**Alois:**

''CLAUDE!''

1 hour ago Like Comment

(Twenty Three Comments)

**Claude:**

''*Sighs* Yes?''

59 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''There's a weird bird watching me change, go kill it for me!''

58 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

(O_O)

57 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''Yes seriously. Now, GO DO IT!''

56 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

*Sighs*

55 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Alois, I swear you are a bigger idiot than anyone i ever met.''

54 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''Awww... I love you too Ciel.''

53 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Disgusting...''

52 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''*Sniff* CLAUDE! CIEL HURT MY FEELINGS!''

51 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

''I personally don't care''

50 minutes ago Like

(150 People like this)

**Alois:**

''... I hate everybody... And EVERYTHING!''

49 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Then go let your butler eat your damn soul and die already.''

48 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''What about you? Why don't you go do it? HUH?''

47 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Sebastian already took my soul, I'm a demon now.''

46 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''*Gasps* LUCKY! CLAUDE! I WANT TO BE A DEMON TOO!''

45 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''You're just a little kid that wants whatever the other kid wants, aren't you?''

44 minutes ago Like

(150 People Like this)

**Alois:**

''*Pouts* No...''

43 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Whiny baby...''

42 minutes ago Like

(250 People Like this)

**Alois:**

''I'm not the baby, you're the baby''

41 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''How am I a baby, when I act more mature than you.''

40 minutes ago Like

(65 People like this)

**Alois:**

''You and everyone that likes that comment all SUCK!''

39 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''No one cares.''

38 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**  
''That's it, I'm going emo''

37 minutes ago Like

(**Ciel****Phantomhive **has posted on **Sebastian Michaelis**'s wall)

**Ciel Phantomhive - Sebastian Michaelis**

**Ciel:**  
''Sebastian, let's get going. We have to see Undertaker about this case''

2 hours ago Like Comment

(Three Comments)

**Sebastian:**  
''Yes, my lord''

1 and 59 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**  
''Who the f*ck is Undertaker?''

1 and 58 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**  
''None of your damn business''

1 and 57 minutes ago Like

* * *

Here's Chp.10, lately i've been addicted to Disgaea 3: Absence of Detention, so i might not update in a while. tht's all so, plz review!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own

Kuroshitsuji or Facebook

* * *

**Alois:**

''Awww… Don't be like that Ciel. You know you love me''

1 and 56 minutes ago Like Comment

(Five Comments)

**Ciel:**

''No I don't! I want you to die!''

1 and 55 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''That's a lie, I know it.''

1 and 54 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''You are on of the biggest idiots I have ever met.''

1 and 53 minutes ago Like

(50 People like this)

**Alois:**

''Love you too.''

1 and 52 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''…''

1 and 51 minutes ago Like

(**Alois Trancy** posted a picture)

**Ciel Phantomhive:**

''…Why on earth did you post this disgusting picture?''

1 and 51 minutes ago Like Comment

(50 People like this)

(Two Comments)

**Alois:**

''For you Ciel ;P''

1 and 50 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''…Disgusting Boy...''

1 and 49 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''Can someone tell me why Claude is dancing?''

1 and 48 minutes ago Like Comment

(Four People like this)

(Twenty Seven Comments)

**Ciel:**

''Just slap him and he'll stop''

1 and 47 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''Okay''

1 and 46 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''He won't stop moving!''

1 and 55 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Hold on…''

1 and 54 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Sebastian! Go stop your weird dancing friend''

1 and 53 minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''Yes, my lord.''

1 and 52 minutes ago Like

**~ At the Trancy Manor ~**

''CLAUDE! Please stop dancing! It's freaking me out!'' shouted Alois, ''I'll deal with this annoyance.'' Said Sebastian, appearing put of nowhere. ''AAAAHHHHH!'' screamed Alois, ''Where did you come from!'' shouted Alois. ''From Hell, and I am here to stop the annoyance.'' Stated Sebastian.

''Then, do it! He's freakin' me out!'' shouted Alois, A loud slap can be heard all over the Trancy estate. ''What on earth was that for?'' shouted Claude, ''It was a request from young master'' said Sebastian. ''And now I shall take my leave, farewell'' said Sebastian as he left, leaving the two in an akward silence.

**~ Back to Facebook ~**

**Ciel:**

''Well?''

2 hours ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''The task is done.''

1 and 59 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Good, thinking of that idiot dancing just irritates me.''

1 and 58 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''CIEL! Your butler just scared the crap out of me! What are you going to do about it?''

1 and 57 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''I jut stopped your butler from acting like an idiot, so I don't have to anything for you.''

1 and 56 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

*Pouts*

1 and 55 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Stop pouting you baby.''

1 and 54 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''*Pouts* I'm not a baby…''

1 and 53 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Fine, then you are an immature idiot.''

1 and 52 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''… I like baby better. People loves babies, people can't stand idiots.''

1 and 51 minutes ago Like

(One Person likes this)

**Ronald:**

''TRUE THAT DUDE! WOO HOO!''

1 and 50 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''WOO HOO!''

1 and 49 minutes ago Like

**Ronald:**

WOO HOO!

1 and 48 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''WOO HOO!''

1 and 47 minutes ago Like

**Ronald:**

''WOO HOO!''

1 and 46 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''WOO HOO!''

1 and 45 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Will you both SHUT UP!''

1 and 44 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''Woo.''

1 and 43 minutes ago Like

**Ronald:**

''Woo.''

1 and 43 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''*Groans* Idiots…''

1 and 42 minutes ago Like

* * *

Here's chp.11, srry for not updating for a while. been kinda busy, cuz me and my partner(idk if you guys remember her. i mentioned her a couple of times in my Death note story) are thinking about making cosplays. also school is coming up soon so i have to get ready, so i may not be able to update for a while. thts all, so plz review!


	12. Chapter 12

I do own

Kuroshitsuji or Facebook

* * *

**Ciel:**

''Sebastian, that weird sheep has returned. Get rid of it.''

2 hours ago Like Comment

(Twenty Comments)

**Sebastian:**

''Yes my lord.''

1 and 59 minutes ago Like

**Finnian:**

''Bocchan, why is there a weird sheep walking around in a suit?''

1 and 58 minutes ago Like

(Three People like this)

**Ciel:**

''I don't know, but go help Sebastian get rid of it.''

1 and 57 minutes ago Like

**Finnian:**

''Hai!''

1 and 56 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''I heard that creepy sheep is back.''

1 and 55 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''So?''

1 and 54 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''I'm just curious.''

1 and 53 minutes ago Like

**Prince Soma:**

''CIEL! I HEARD SOMETHING ABOUT A SHEEP! YOU HAVE PETS NOW?!''

1 and 52 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''No, I do not own pets and I never will.''

1 and 51 minutes ago Like

**Agni:**

''I heard the sheep wears the same thing as Sebastian and can walk on two legs.''

1 and 50 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Yes, that is true.''

1 and 49 minutes ago Like

**Prince Soma:**

''REALLY?! AMAZING! CIEL! DO YOU MIND IF I COME OVER AND SEE FOR MYSELF?!''

1 and 48 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Yes I do mind.''

1 and 47 minutes ago Like

**Lau:**

''What's this I hear about a sheep, Earl?''

1 and 46 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Not you too.''

1 and 45 minutes ago Like

**Lau:**

''So?''

1 and 44 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''It's none of you business Lau, so go away.''

1 and 43 minutes ago Like

**Lau:**

''How cruel…''

1 and 42 minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''Bocchan, I have caught the sheep. I trapped it in a cage.''

1 and 41 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Good, now come to my office and I will tell you what to do in private.''

1 and 40 minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

''Yes my lord.''

1 and 39 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''Hey people, I'm having a costume party and whoever sees this is invited!''

1 and 50 minutes ago Like Comment

(Twelve Comments)

**Ciel:**

''Again?''

1 and 49 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''Yes, again.''

1 and 48 minutes ago Like

**Elizabeth (Lizzy):**

''Oh! A costume party! I wanna go! Can we Ciel?''

1 and 47 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''You can if you want Lizzy, but I'm not going to go.''

1 and 46 minutes ago Like

**Elizabeth (Lizzy):**

''Aww! Don't be like that Ciel!''

1 and 45 minutes ago Like

(One Person likes that)

**Alois:**

''Yeah! Don't be like that Ciel!''

1 and 44 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Alois – Shut up, you weirdo

'Lizzy – sorry Lizzy, but I rather not be around that weirdo''

1 and 43 minutes ago Like

**Elizabeth (Lizzy):**

''Ciellllll! Please, just think about it?''

1 and 42 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''*Sighs* Fine''

1 and 41 minutes ago Like

**Elizabeth (Lizzy):**

''YAY!''

1 and 41 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

''YAY!''

1 and 40 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

''Shut up weirdo.''

1 and 39 minutes ago Like

* * *

here's chp.11, i would have finished this sooner but then i started to watch '**Toy Story 3**'. Yes, the sheep has returned and it will show up a bit more in future chapters. Raychaell Dionzeros, thank you for the costume party idea, i am finally gonna use it. Also my **Death Note **story might go up for adoption, but im not sure. i'll try to think up some more ideas for it but if i can't i'll put it up for adoption. Thts all for now so, plz review!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own

Kuroshitsuji or Facebook

* * *

**Alois:**  
"WHY THE HELL IS THERE A SHEEP IN MY ROOM!?"  
2 Hours ago Like Comment

(Sixteen Comments)

**Claude:**  
"That is what I want to know. That sheep is going to leave crap all over the freaking floor."  
1 and 59 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**  
"AND RIGHT BEFORE THE PARTY TOO! *pouts*"

1 and 58 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE A FUZZY ANIMAL VERSION OF SEBASTIAN!"

1 and 57 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

"Indeed it does, and i think i might know who placed this sheep here"

1 and 56 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

"Oh Claude, I love how you say 'Indeed'." *Fangirls*

1 and 55 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

''Disgusting. Disgusting little boy''

1 and 44 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

*Cries* ''CLAUDE IS SO MEAN"

1 and 43 minutes ago Like

**Hana:**

"Well, you are a disgusting boy, Young master."

1 and 42 minutes ago Like

(Six People like this)

**Alois:**

"Don't ruin my happy-go-party mood RIGHT BEFORE THE PARTY!"

1 and 41 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

"Well, not my fault there's a sheep leaving crap all over the floor."

1 and 40 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

"...I...hate...you..ALL!"

1 and 39 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

"I thought you loved me."

1 and 38 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

"Well, now I love Sebastian."

1 and 37 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

*Gasp*

1 and 36 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

"THAT'S RIGHT! OFFENCE! SHOVE THAT IN YOUR STUPID DEMON HEART!"

1 and 35 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

"Hmph"

1 and 34 minutes ago Like

(**Ciel Phantomhive **posted on **Sebastian Michaelis's **wall)

**Ciel Phantomhive - Sebastian Michaelis**

**Ciel:**

"Sebastian, did you exterminate the S-H-E-E-P?"

1 and 50 minutes ago Like

(Sixteen Comments)

**Sebastian:**

"Yes, young master, but why did you spelled out?"

1 and 49 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

"So that Alois doesn't know we put the S-H-E-E-P in his room"

1 and 48 minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

"Yes, but why did you spell it out?"

1 and 47 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

"Alois is so stupid, he won't even know what i just spelled."

**(A/N: I'm not being mean to blondes, I'm just trying to make the plot move faster)**

**Sebastian:**

"Oh, I get it now"

1 and 46 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

"That's not true! I totally know what you just said!"

1 and 45 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

"Then, can you spell it for me?"

1 and 44 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

"Sure! S-P-E-L-L-E-D! HA! TAKE THAT CIEL!"

1 and 43 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

"Idoit. That's not what i spelled! I spelled S-H-E-E-P!"

1 and 42 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU SPELL S-H-E-E-P?!"

1 and 41 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

"*Sigh* You know what, I'm not spending anymore time on this anymore. But I've come to an conclusion on something."

1 and 40 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

"Oh, and what's that?"

1 and 39 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

"You are an imbecile. Good bye."

1 and 38 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

"Good bye."

1 and 37 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

"Wait...WHAT?! GOOD BYE?! NO DON'T LEAVE ME CIEL!"

1 and 36 minutes ago Like

**(Ciel Phantomhive has logged off)**

**Alois:**

"*Sobs* I'm forever alone...*Sobs*"

1 and 35 minutes ago Like

* * *

Here's Chapter 13. It's been awhile since I updated, but i finally found time. School, just been crazy and Halloween is coming up so i have to finish my cosplay and then lately there have been many anime related events where i live. There was this thing called 'AnimeFest' and i saw this Ciel cosplayer who i thought she was awsome. I'll probably update next weekend or something like that. Well, that's all for now so, plz Review!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own

Kuroshitsuji or Facebook

* * *

**(Ciel Phantomhive **is now friends with **Undertaker **and **9 others)**

**Alois:**

"Why does Ciel have so many friends!? He's a loner!"

1 and 55 minutes ago Like Comment via Mobile

( _Comments)

**Ciel:**

"Why are you stalking my facebook? And should you really be saying I'm the loner? I mean, look at you, your only 'companions' are you servants."

1 and 54 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Alois:**

"Don't make me kick you out!"

1 and 53 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Ciel:**

"Go ahead, kick me out. I don't even wanna be in this stupid party!"

1 and 52 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Alois:**

"S-stupid? YOU INSULT ME, SIR!"

1 and 51 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Ciel:**

"Why are you talking like an idiot?"

1 and 50 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Alois:**

"dfbjlajgdaigxka"

1 and 49 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Ciel:**

"What is wrong with you?"

1 and 48 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Claude:**

"...Young Master...is...drunk..."

1 and 47 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Ciel:**

"Are you drunk too?"

1 and 46 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Claude:**

"No!"

1 and 45 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Alois:**

"Yes! You were drinking with me Claude! Don't Deny~"

1 and 44 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Claude:**

"I was not drinking with you."

1 and 43 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Alois:**

"STOP LYING, CLAUDE!"

1 and 42 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Sebastian:**

"Young master, I request you to know talk to these mentally unstable people any longer."

1 and 41 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Ciel:**

"Fine, I didn't even want to be near, Trancy..."

1 and 40 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Alois:**

"CIEL! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

1 and 39 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Sebastian:**

"Bardroy, Finni, Meyrin and Lady Elizabeth, let's get going"

1 and 38 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Elizabeth(Lizzy):**

"What? Why?"

1 and 37 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Ciel:**

"The host is intoxicated, and we might be see what we don't want to see."

1 and 36 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Alois:**

"I wouldn't do something like that."

1 and 35 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Ciel:**

"Yes you would, I know you would."

1 and 34 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Alois:**

"...I wanna die..."  
1 and 33 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Ciel: **

"Then go die already."

1 and 32 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Alois: **

"You are a BULLY!"

1 and 31 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Ciel: **

"Not my fault you're an idiot."

1 and 30 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Alois:**

"What if I was the bully?! Huh?!"

1 and 29 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Ciel: **

"Like you can actually bully me."

1 and 28 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Alois: **

"Oh, and why is that?"

1 and 27 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Ciel:**

"Because Sebastian would tear you limb by limb."

1 and 26 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Alois: **

*Pouts*

1 and 25 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Ciel: **

"*Smirks* Baby."

1 and 24 minutes ago Like via Mobile

* * *

Here's chapter 14, and thanks to **MattieNotAmerica **for reviewing every chapter of this story, the reviews made me laugh and it also made me want to update this story. Also for the fans of Hetalia, i had made a new story called **'Magic Mishap' **it's mostly about younger versions of the Asian countries, and the European(Plus America) are trying to help China raise them. That's all for now so, plz review!


	15. Chapter 15(Halloween Special)

I do not own

Kuroshitsuji or Facebook

* * *

(**Alois Trancy **has posted on **Ciel** **Phantomhive**'s wall)

**Alois Trancy - Ciel Phantomhive**

**Alois:**

"YAY! Tomorrow is Halloween!"

2 hours ago Like Comment

(Ten Comments)

**Ciel:**

"Oh God. Are you drunk again?"

1 and 59 minutes ago Like

(75 People Likes)

**Alois:**

"*Gasp* ME?! DRUNK?! Are you mad sir? I never been drunk before in my life!"

1 and 58 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

"Are you freakin' kidding me? You got drunk at your costume party!"

1 and 57 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

"WHAT!? IS THIS TRUE!? CLAUDE!"

1 and 55 minutes ago Like

**Claude:**

"*Sigh* Yes, this is true"

1 and 54 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

"H-Hana?"

1 and 53 minutes ago Like

**Hana:**

"Yes, it is true, young weirdo."

1 and 52 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

"NO! SAY IT AIN'T SO!"

1 and 51 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

"Goodbye weirdos"

1 and 50 minutes ago Like

**Hana:**

"Goodbye the only person I like."

1 and 49 minutes ago Like

(**Sebastian Michaelis **posted on **Ciel Phantomhive**'s wall)

**Sebastian Michaelis - Ciel Phantomhive**

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

"Young master, it seems one of our investor's invited us to a Halloween party."

1 and 48 minutes ago Like Comment

(Eight Comments)

**Ciel:**

"So? It's not like I'm going to , I'm done with parties, since that weirdo got drunk."

1 and 47 minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

"But, you must go."

1 and 46 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

"And why is that?"

1 and 45 minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

"The Phantomhive family would lose investors."

1 and 44 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

"Fine, we'll go. Happy?"

1 and 43 minutes ago Like

**Sebastian:**

"Yes, especially now that I can see how humans can celebrate a holiday about demons and hell."

1 and 42 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

"Whatever."

1 and 41 minutes ago Like

~The next day~**  
**

**Alois Trancy:**

"Trick or treat!~"

1 hour ago Like Comment

(Twelve Comments)

**Ronald:**

"Smell my feet~"

59 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

"Give me something good to eat!~"

58 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

"Idiots"

57 minutes ago Like

**Ronald:**

"Merry Hallogiving!"

56 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

"I take the idiot comment back. I think you two are retards."

55 minutes ago Like

**Ronald****:**

"Hey Little dude!"

54 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

"Yeah?"

53 minutes ago Like

**Ronald:**

"You wanna come to my shinigami Halloween party?!"

52 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

"FUCK YEAH!"

51 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

"I can already tell these two are drunk...and it's only 10:00am in the morning."

50 minutes ago Like

**Alois:**

"How's collage, Ciel!? Bet you're not having fun like we are!"

49 minutes ago Like

**Ciel:**

"At least I'm getting smarter than you."

48 minutes ago Like

* * *

Happy Halloween! I'm not going to update in a while because I lots of schoolwork to do. That pretty much it. Plz reveiw!


End file.
